Cereal Master
"Cereal Master" is the 9th episode in Season 1 of''' Bravest Warriors.' ''S''ynopsis In the early morning hours Chris and Danny fly from the Bravest Warriors Invisible Hideout on a mission of the utmost importance... to buy cereal for Beth. Chris must comfort a Martian chef with daddy issues and return to his best friend for their jinx-iversary. Plot Chris and Danny are up before dawn to pick up cereal for Beth. It's Chris and Beth's 10-year anniversary of the first time she jinxed him and he wants to surprise her with breakfast in bed. By Martian rules, the loser cannot speak until he gets what the winner wants and Beth wanted a bowl of Moon-Frosted Double Dolphin Smacks . Danny doubts that Beth will even remember, but Chris is convinced that she'll remember and it will be perfect. He says that his love for Beth goes beyond her being a beautiful girl. Danny starts to tease Chris about wanting to have sex with Beth, to which he denies. He says that she could be a walrus and he would still feel the same. Danny is not convinced. Chris asks for the Cereal Master to include Seahorse Dreams, but she said she doesn't make Dolphin Smax that way anymore. Chris insists that it MUST have Seahorse Dreams and the Cereal Master bursts into rage and implies Chris doesn't like her cooking, that she's not good enough, her father was right, and presses her face on the fryer. Chris tries to cheer her up and says that he loves her cooking and the Cereal Master goes back to making the cereal. Chris tells Danny it's not the same without Seahorse Dreams, but if he corrects her again, she'll fry her face off. While the Cereal Master is putting the final touches on the cereal, Chris concentrates on the bottle of Seahorse Dreams. His eyes start to glow and the bottle begins to wobble. He makes the bottle tip over, spilling over the cereal. Danny is amazed and says he "Emotion Lorded those Seahorse Dreams." Chris says he was just thinking of Beth. The Cereal Master sees that the Seahorse Dreams spilled over the cereal and thinks it's ruined. She attempts to smash the bowl on the ground, but Danny catches the bowl with a sticker-generated dog bubble. He gives it to Chris and tells him to run. The Cereal Master says he can't have it because it's garbage and worthless. Chris leaves payment on the counter and runs off. The Cereal Master chases him in fear he'll show her father and wants to destroy it before he does. Chris phones Wallow, who is sleeping, for a quantaum door gate back home. Groggy, Wallow sends a portal to a random planet. Chris leaps through it with the Cereal Master right behind him. While being chased, he tries to reason with the her about her issues with her father and tells Wallow that he sent him to the wrong planet. Wallow sleepily sends another portal to a place called The Suffer Club. The Cereal Master says that she might go home and confront her father about her issues, which Chris supports and she runs off. Impossibear, fed up with Wallow picking the wrong destinations, wakes up and sends a portal for Chris into Beth's room. Beth wakes up as Chris jumps through the portal. Chris presents the cereal and she is happy that he remembered their Jinx-iversary. Chris knew she would remember. Both start to say, "I just want to tell you--" and Beth cuts him off and jinxes him. She laughs and walks away with the cereal. In the Animatic to the episode, it is revealed that after the final logo there was to be an additional scene with the Cereal Master that was cut. The cut scene shows an "Old Folks Home" and inside is the Cereal Master with her father sitting in a wheel chair while she is weeping besides him. The father tells the Cereal Master that she is the best Cereal Master, and that he is proud to be her daddy. Characters Main Characters *Chris *Danny * Cereal Master Minor Characters *Beth *Wallow *Impossibear *Emotion Lord (Mentioned) Cameo *The Passenger Video Next Time on Bravest Warriors - Cereal Master on Cartoon Hangover|Preview Cereal Master Animatic (Bravest Warriors - Ep. 9 Season 1)|Animatic Trivia * Beth's kid design is based off Drew Barrymore's character Gertie from ''E.T the Extra-Terrestrial. * This is the first episode we see Chris, Beth, and Wallow as kids. ** This is the second apperance of Danny as a kid. *There is a plate of Mexican Sweet Bread on the table when Beth jinxes Chris. *In the first world where Chris is teleported in, there is a party going on, and at some point he is handed a mojito. When he is teleported to the Suffer Club, someone takes it away. * This is one of the episodes released on Nintendo Video for the new ds versions * When the episode premiered, Chris was smiling after Beth jinxed him at the end. However, when the entire Season One was put together, Chris was seen frowning. Gallery Official Art Tumblr_mhvshby2c31r1h5gto1_1280.jpg|Bravest Warriors as kids, age 6 Tumblr_mi4mn1dEdg1r59fvyo1_1280.jpg|Cereal Master tumblr_mif8veZluU1r59fvyo1_1280.jpg|Coin - Fish head President Bw111 cuteandsufferaliens flynn500.gif Bw111 cerealpatrons flynn500.gif|Cereal bar patrons Bw111 sc009 chr walrusbeth flynn500.gif|Beth as a Walrus Bw111 cerealmaster sketches flynn.jpg|Cereal Master original designs Chris - Kid.png|Chris as a kid. Screenshots CEREAL MASTERS.png Bravest Warriors - ep. 9 season 1 Cereal Master_0001.jpg|Little Chris Bravest Warriors - ep. 9 season 1 Cereal Master_0002.jpg|Little Beth Cereal_Master_1.png|The group together as children Bravest Warriors - ep. 9 season 1 Cereal Master_0003.jpg Cereal_Master_2.png|Sea Horse Dreams CEREAL MASTERS 2.png Bravest Warriors - ep. 9 season 1 Cereal Master_0004.jpg|"It's not the same without seahorse dreams" Cereal_Master_3.png Bravest Warriors - ep. 9 season 1 Cereal Master_0006.jpg|Chris with "EL" Powers Bravest Warriors - ep. 9 season 1 Cereal Master_0008.jpg|"You totally Emotion Lorded those seahorse dreams" Cereal_Master_4.png|"You can't have it's garbage....It's worthless" Bravest Warriors - ep. 9 season 1 Cereal Master_0009.jpg|"I'll destroy it before you show it to my daddy" Bravest Warriors - ep. 9 season 1 Cereal Master_0015.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 9 season 1 Cereal Master_0010.jpg|Wrong Planet Cereal_Master_5.png Cereal_Master_6.png Cereal_Master_7.png|"I got it, uh-" Cereal_Master_8.png|"Oh for CRYING OUT LOUD!" Bravest Warriors - ep. 9 season 1 Cereal Master_0011.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 9 season 1 Cereal Master_0012.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 9 season 1 Cereal Master_0013.jpg|"I...just want to tell you-" Cereal_Master_9.png|"Jinx!!" Bravest Warriors - ep. 9 season 1 Cereal Master_0014.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1